The first
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: Él fue el primero en tratarla bien. [Drabble]


• **Disclaimer:** Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers.

 **•Nota de la autora:** So, estaba viendo de nuevo la serie y noté que nadie, jamás de los jamases, ha dicho algo sobre Benny. El tipo literalmente fue el primero en ser amable con Eleven, ¿por qué le atribuyen tal cosa a Mike? Digo, amo al cara de rana, pero Benny es Benny, antes de llorar por El lloré por este sujeto (?). No sé, sostengo que él no debió morir. No es ese momento. Espero les guste este drabble, reescribí un poco la escena porque no recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, no le presten atención a ese detalle.

* * *

•

capítulo único;

«the first»

•

* * *

Benny siempre había sido un buen tipo. Su restaurante no era tan famoso ni se llenaba los fines de semana, pero tenía una clientela regular y fiel, lo suficiente como para poder mantener el lugar y una vida normal. Nunca, en sus diez años como dueño de un restaurante, se había mostrado agresivo o había dado indicios de ello. Hasta que ese niño (que luego resultó ser una niña) le intentó robar comida.

Cuando sus clientes se fueron, sentó a la niña en la cocina y trató de hacerla hablar. No dijo nada, solo lo miraba con miedo, estuvo tratando de que le dijera su nombre hasta que escuchó su estomago rugir. Recordó que seguramente estaba famélica por lo que decidió hacerle una hamburguesa y luego volvería a tratar de hacer que hablara.

La miró por encima de la barra, estaba tan asustada, a pesar de estar con un adulto cerca. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado, por su temor a la gente mayor quizá había huido de casa debido a padres violentos, o estaba en un hospital y alguien le hacía daño, o... Habían abusado de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no quería imaginarse lo peor. Ella giró a verlo, sus miradas se conectaron, una pequeña sonrisa nació en esa cara, diminuta, casi invisible, pero estaba ahí. Eso lo reconfortó un poco, tal vez estaba lista para hablar.

La niña comía como si no hubiese comido en años. Benny se limitó a mirarla, durante unos segundos. Luego volvió a intentar hacer que hablara, sin éxito. Entonces, le quitó la hamburguesa.

—Mira, haremos esto. Tú me dices como te llamas y yo te devuelvo tu comida ¿trato? —dijo. Ella lo miró, sin comprender, él le tendió la mano—. Yo me llamo Benny. Benny Hammond.

Tras minutos de que intentara hacerla decir, por lo menos, su nombre. Se levantó con el plato y la niña lo agarró del brazo.

—No. —¡Milagro! ¡Podía hablar! Era un comienzo.

—Bien, intentemos de nuevo, ¿cual es tu nombre? —preguntó. Ella extendió el brazo, dejando ver su muñeca, dejando ver un tatuaje: "011"—. ¿Eleven? ¿Qué significa? —volvió a cuestionar, ella apuntó así misma. Se quedó en blanco un segundo, ¿cómo podía ser que no tuviera nombre? ¿qué significaba el once? Le tendió la comida, aún aturdido. No averiguaría eso ahora, ni hoy.

Llamó a servicios sociales luego de eso, le dijeron que una de sus trabajadoras iría mañana, les agradeció y colgó. Se giró a mirar a Eleven, estaba mirando fijamente el ventilador, hasta que este se apagó. Por tercera vez en la hora, se quedó estático. ¿Ella había hecho eso? No. Imposible. Era solo una niña. Los niños no podían hacer cosas así, pensó. Pero él no sabía que Eleven no era como las niñas de su edad, definitivamente no. Por lo que lo dejó estar.

Se acercó a ella, con un paso lento, volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes y apretó su mano.

—Todo estará bien, ¿okay? —habló en voz baja, como si temiera asustarla. Eleven asintió—. Yo cuidaré de ti. Seremos amigos, ¿quieres? —Eleven volvió a asentir, aunque no sabía qué significaba amigo, sabía que Benny no le haría nada malo. No era como los hombres del laboratorio, no era como _Papá._

Benny pasó la tarde junto con Eleven, quien tenía un apetito insaciable y una curiosidad enorme. Todo estaba bien. Él se haría cargo de ella si sus padres resultaban ser unos desgraciados o no aparecían. Después de todo, Benny era un buen tipo a los ojos de todos y los de Eleven.

Él era el primero en tratar bien a Eleven.

* * *

•

f i n

•

* * *

 **•Notas finales** : Espero les haya gustado, es corto, pero quise relatar todo más bien desde el punto de vista de Benny, no todos los días una niña/niño te quiere robar comida y te terminan matando por eso ¿verdad? (?).

Anyway, nos leemos pronto, no se olviden de comentar. uwur


End file.
